MSA Life
by Isazu
Summary: Ty goes away for tour and leaves Cam with Andie. Now Cam is starting MSA and she is not sure what to think about. Will she like her new school and the people she meets? ...Yeah I know it doesn't sound interesting but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Ding Ding Ding I could hear that annoying sound coming from my night table while the sun started to come in threw a space between my blinds. Fine world I will get up, I start to stretch and stare at my celling thinking about what should I do first, my eyes start fluttering shut again.

"Cam!, Cam Wake up!" Ty call from downstairs. I could feel the panic in his voice and that jolt me from my spot, I put on my shoes and run towards his voice a few steps before I reach the end of the stairs the fire alarm start to sound and the smell of something burning surrounded me.

"Ty! I came running into the kitchen and right a very stress Ty swinging the the toaster back and forth while walking to the kitchen door. "Please tell me that is not broken, that would be the third one this month!". He turned to say something to me and didn't see his bike that was park right outside, one second he was starting to say something and the next it was a mess of limbs and broken parts of a toaster. After we both stop laughing, I had to admit he was a very good sport about this, he got up and we clean the kitchen.

"So exactly why were you trying to destroy our home again?" I could see him about to start defending himself when I show him a part of the broken toaster, I never understand how a our toaster seemed to be so fragile. " I was trying to make something nice for my sister before I leave on my trip" I smile at him. Ty is a professional dancer and quite amazing at it actually, is really funny to see him so invested in something, you see when we were younger we both used to live in a foster home. He usually was in trouble a lot but once he got into MSA everything change, Ty found his calling he got out of school which he attend tuition free just to join a big company, he is the lead man in his show, of course his girlfriend Nora is the leading lady, and now the play is going on tour. I'm excited for him, well them but is going to be weird not having him near. After he was old enough to leave the house he came into my room and talk to me about him leaving, he said he was going to try and made some arrangements for me so he could get to see me.

For a while I thought he forgot about me, two months pass and I didn't now anything about him, I wasn't alone though Andie check up on me constantly she too was starting to attend MSA. I really used to hate that school back then, well I'm not sure about my feelings for it now. The day that the two months ended up I came back "home" and found my stuff in bags I could feel a mix of anger and panic starting to fill me, what was happening. Just then I saw my foster mother walk in the hall with Ty right behind her. "What is happening? "What are you doing here?" Ty took a step toward me but I took one back "Don't come near me! Where were you? Why are you back and why are all my things in bags!". The expression on his face change suddenly he put a very serious face on "Look, I know it seems like I broke my promise.." I was about to say something but he cut my off raising his voice " but I told you I was going to do something so we could get to see each other more after I left and that is exactly what I have being doing"

It seems Ty have being coming to the house to talk to Mary about the possibility of me moving out with him, of course she reject that idea from the get go but Ty wasn't one to give up on the things he care. Thankfully I was one of those things, well people, so had come up with several plans until Mary agree to let us try, she knew that from all the kids in the house we were the once that actually felt like we were family. So from that day on we move in together, Mary occasionally stops by to check up on me and I go to the house if there is a chance that the state will send someone to check up on me. We did have a problem when the tour was announced Ty was refusing to go and he even try to quit the show but I convince to stay. Mary told me that I had to move back to the house with her and even though I didn't like it one bit I was ok to do it if it meant that Ty got to go on tour. I decided that I should move a week before he left because it was going to be harder if I was here the day he left, but once again my brother had a surprise. That day while I was packing my things Andie came bringing a suitcase and announce to me that she was staying with me. Mary had accepted with a lot of conditions and I mean a lot there was like a handbook of the amount of stuff, Andie used to joke about how she negotiated the lack of drug test which made Ty glare at her. So yeah I was going to be living with Andie for the next couple of months.

"Hey Cam, where you listening to me?" Ty's voice woke me from my memories "Sorry, I just space out", he smile at me and hug while kissing my head "Is ok, I know you are gonna miss me I'm amazing to have around." I punch him and stuck my tongue out. We made breakfast together and talk for a while.

A couple of hours later he finish packing and we were at the our living room watching some tv, in reality we were talking about how weird it was going to be not seeing each other for so much time. "So lil sis please if you need anything don't hesitate to call me, ok? I know you love Andie but is going to be weird living with her." I thought about it for a minute, I knew living with her was going to take some used to but I'm ready for the challenge. "...so just bare with her. I'm sorry I'm not going to see you on your first day at MSA but trust me she is going to be a great guide".

Just then we hear a honk coming from outside and our time was up. "I told Andie to be here before I leave, maybe this wasn't such a good idea". I would love for him to stay but this is not a time to be selfish so I put a brave face "Look we now she sometimes is late just get into the taxi and I'll call you the minute she arrives. Have a great time, don't forget to call me". We hug really tight "Are you kidding me I'm planning to stalk you, please take care I love sis". I walk him to the door and see him off, well this is going to be an interesting time, suddenly the door flew open and an out of breath Andie appear in the apartment, "did I make i?" "nope" "Crap, he is going to be piss at me, could you bring me some water please? I'm just going to collapse on the couch ok?" She didn't make it to the couch and just decided to lay there on the floor, I walk to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water for her, yes some interesting things are coming my way alright.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on you are cheating!, you must be" How many times in an hour can a person tell you that, if Andie is any indication of it forty is the number to beat. After almost passing out in my rug, which really contradicts what a dancer should be able to run, we settle for a not so friendly game of bop it and to think that Ty was worry about her being wild, please. A grumbling sound came from Andie and we just laugh about it. "I guess is time to start dinner" I said while walking to the kitchen and grabbing a package of pasta.

Andie prepared a delicious pesto sauce which I'll admit I was quite afraid of eating at first but after she yell at me I try and it was really good, who would have predict that. She helped me clean the dishes and we talk about how things were going to change now that Ty was gone and that I was going to change to MSA.

"Look Cam I know is going to be a big change but trust me MSA is a great place to be, I didn't like it at first but then I found a great group of people. You know Chase and how amazing he is, and his brother runs the place so you can see that everything is in great hands there." Chase was awesome and Andie really was head over heels for him and he was too, I've only see him once but he really seemed like a fun guy although Ty sometimes said that he also seemed to be trying to hard to be different to his brother. The cold water woke me up from my space out.

"hey! what are you doing?!" Andie was standing there with her hands wet and staring at me. "I try calling your name first but nothing I gave you a chance before using the water" She turned and continue to wash the last pots while I dry and put the plates away. " So like I was saying there is also Moose, he is weird but a very nice guy none the less, now his girlfriend is evil". Moose was, and Andie probably would kill me before admitting this, her best friend and probably one of the closes guys in her life even closer than Chase. I was supposed to meet him a couple of times but something always happened, to be honest he seemed kind of dorky for how she describes him.

Water again!, "hello, will you pay attention to me?" I just nod and turn myself to face her completely. "It's going to be great ok? So just relax and enjoy the experience" Sure that was easier said than done but at least Andie is going to be next morning came to soon for my taste, I woke up drank some juice and started to get ready for my classes at my new school.

To say that MSA was an impressive school was an understatement, it was a nice building sure but the amazing thing was really the students. Everybody seemed to remind me of Ty, they all were amazing,the girls look nothing like Andie though but like she told me, she was one of a kind. It was winter in the city but inside the walls of MSA you would think it was summer, the amount of people and the lack of clothes was very confusing. Sure it was normal for dancers not to use a lot of clothes specially when they were dancing but still it was weird at first.

Between all the papers I had to present and the interview with my counselor I had already miss all my morning classes. Andie told me to look for her at lunch so here I am with a tray almost empty, because honestly I'm not hungry at all, looking for her. I walk outside and I was instantly cold I could see my breath in front of me, walking the yard one can really get an idea of all the different clicks in the school, on the far side of the yard I se a table full of people like a lot of people. Maybe Andie was there she always talk about all this friends she has here, I start to go that way until I see a really skinny guy getting on the table and dancing while the rest of the group cheer him on.

He seemed to have a good time doing this but for the looks of the rest of the people this was something that happened on the regular basis, "He is pretty good, right?" I don't know exactly how but Chase was at my side watching the skinny guy dance. "Hi Chase" he gives me a peck on the cheek and help me with my tray. "Well I know the food here isn't exactly amazing but still you can eat more than that". I try to laugh at his jjoke but then I thought maybe I should say something so what came out was a mix of laugh with talk which is a sound that I can't explain with words honestly.

Chase turned to see me and pull me aside "Look Cam, I understand that all the amount of new things that are coming your way can be overwhelming but trust me this is a great place to be. I bet Ty told you about how this school change his life." I nod and he continue " I know we really don't know each other but if you need anything you can talk to me ok?" I look up into his eyes and he seemed sincere so I just nod and thank him.

"Cam! Chase! We both turned around to see Andie waving us to come to the table, well here goes nothing. The rest of the afternoon flew by I met the MSA crew well not all of them the skinny guy had left while I talked to Chase, he was the "famous" Moose I didn't understand his name and nobody seemed to know exactly why he was call that but they accepted as something logical. The minute I arrived home my anxiety disappear it was a good day and I couldn't wait to write to Ty about it.

A couple of days later I finally met the elusive Moose. Andie was supposed to pick me up at my last class once I got out I saw her talking with the skinny boy I saw dancing the first day. He was saying something and moving his arms in all direction while Andie was laughing really loud, until she saw. "Cam, hey come here!" Moose turn around and he stared at me. I saw Andie whispering something to him before I was near and he looked down. "Moose this is Cam, Cam this is Moose well actually his name is Alexander" "I prefer Moose, hi Cam" We talk for a while and I could see him looking at me like straight at me all the time.

The three of us went to buy some groceries for the house when Chase call Andie asking her to meet him downtown, she hesitated but I told her it was ok so she left just Moose and I to go shopping. "So Andie told me about you and Ty how you grew up together I only met him once but he is a legend in MSA" I look up at him with a smile I love when people talk about how amazing Ty is.

We arrived at the store and goof around while talking about everything I started to realize that Moose was really a character he was fun and interesting he even start dancing in the middle of an aisle. The only weird thing was that in the middle of our conversation he sometime stop and made random questions like "what's your favorite singer?" He walk me home and stayed for dinner. I'll admit it was weird for me to feel so comfortable with someone I just met but I couldn't help it.

"Come on Cam I know you must have some amazing moves" we dance around the apartment, he was really amazing and I loved every minute of it. From that day on Moose started to come to visit at least once a week we would talk about lots of things the only topic we wouldn't talk about was his girlfriend.

Part of me thought that the reason he never talk about her was because he forget about her when we were together, finally I knew the real reason one day when I went for the first time to see the MSA crew rehearse and I really didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

On the first day I went to see the crew rehearse I saw Moose talking to a girl I never seen before and just as I was about to say hi he lean in and kissed her. They both were smiling at each other and I felt extremely awkward seeing that more than awkward I think the right word would be jealous. I hate to admit it but in this days that I've known him I started to like him, I'm not used to feeling like this specially not this quickly but he really is something.

I was going to walk away when Chase came into the room and hug me, "Hey Cam, I'm glad you came", that's when Moose and his girlfriend turned around and saw me standing there. Moose took her hand and walk my way with her. "Cam, let me introduce you to my girlfriend Sophie" he seemed so proud of her on the other hand who wouldn't be she looked beautiful. "Nice to meet you" I said while smiling at her. In an instant she looked me up and down and smile there was something in her eyes that I didn't like at all but maybe it was just my mind playing games with me.

"Nice to meet you Cam, Moose told me about you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you sooner but I was out of town." Moose hug her a little tighter when she said the last part, she smile up to him and turned to me once again "Moose told me you are Ty's little sister" I nod and Moose added "She is really good Soph, Cam Sophie here is amazing" she smile at him and I wanted to go so far away. "Well I have to go now" she said her goodbyes and Moose walk her out, once he came back I wanted to ask him why he didn't talk about her but the answer came moments later.

"So, what do you think of Sophie?" I turned to see a very excited Moose I hadn't see him this happy since I met him and I'll admit that only confuse me more. "She seems nice, you don't really talk about her a lot so I wasn't sure what to expect" I think that was a very subtle way of asking and I was quite proud of myself. He tilted his head to the side and had this expression like when a little kid is thinking a really tough question "Well Andie and the rest of the guys always tell me that I'm obsess with Sophie, that once I start to talk about her I don't stop." he put this face like he actually thought they were right when they said things like that to him. " So I promise Andie I was going to behave when I met you, but trust me it was really hard not to talk about her"

Andie enter the room making a huge complaint about the hours she spend practicing one move that she failed in class again, Chase try to cheer her up but she just dismiss him and keep complaining. The rest of the afternoon pass quickly I try to focus on the rehearsal but in all honesty I was thinking about how dumb I was thinking that Moose was feeling something I knew about Sophie.

Four weeks pass and I admit that MSA is a great school, I usually hang out with different groups of people depending of my classes but thursday after class I go to see the MSA crew rehearse. I said goodbye to Danny and Stella, my closest friends here, and start walking to the room where the crew practice when I saw them making out again, well that ruined my day, I was trying to walk pass them when he notice me and stop kissing her, he is so confusing.

Sophie started to turn around when Mr Sanders came out of his class and call me in, to say that I was glad about this is say to little. I went into the classroom to find Justin, another new student here, looking at me with a shy smile. "I ask you both here because as new students you both took exams to be sure that you are in the right grade. I have to say that I'm impress with your grades you eligible to skip a grade but please take into consideration that this is an important decision and you still will have to take some courses to make this transition. Think it over"

We were dismissed and I was in shock, if I skip a grade I would be in the same grade Moose is and closer to the rest of the pirates but do I really want to do that? I like my friends and nothing is going to change between Moose and I if I skip a grade. "Are you gonna do it?" I almost jump I forgot Justin was next to me "I don't know" we walk together for a while and I completely forgot about the rehearsal.

Justin was a great guy, he was from a small town but move when his parents divorce we talk about our families or in my case the lack off. I told him about Ty, Andie and a little of the MSA crew he didn't know them personally but had heard about them and was excited to know that they were rehearsing for a show. My cell start ringing I pick it up and Andie's voice fill my ear, she wanted to know why I didn't go to the rehearsal I just told her I was out with a friend. Later when I arrived home I saw Andie waiting for me with Chase, actually she was making out with Chase on the couch. "ehem, hi guys" At least they had the decency to blush and I try without success not to laugh at them.

I walk into my room and lay on my bed usually by now Ty would come into my room and ask me about my day I miss him. My door open a little and Andie's face appear, "Can I come in?" we talk for a while about what my teacher told me until she finally ask me about him. "So why are you ignoring Moose?" I felt like those cartoons were the eyes pop out and I started to cough I really didn't see that question coming. " I'm not ignoring him" my voice was so high you would think I was mickey mouse.

Andie just roll her eyes "look I told him I would ask you about it because he is" she started laughing and once she calm down. " He was confuse, he thought you guys were meant to be best friends apparently I'm out of the picture because I spend to much time eating Chase's face" that comment made burst into a fit of laughter. "Well that's just gross Andie really".

She playfully push me, although it was a little harder than a normal playful push would be but it was Andie. "Look I would call Moose crazy if I wasn't sensing that he might be into something when he says that you are avoiding him. What is going on Cam?" I was pretty sure I couldn't lie to Andie without ending up being attack by her. "I really don't know him that much Andie, I'm not blowing him off I'm just meeting new people" I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't convince about what I told her and was deciding if she should let it go.

My computer start ringing we both turn to see my skype announcing Ty was calling me I run to answer and spend the rest of my night talking to my brother, just as I was about to fell asleep my phone rang and Moose's face appear on my screen. My first thought was to ignore and so I did just that. The next morning I woke up got ready for school and went to grab something to eat when Moose appeared in my kitchen I was shock so I scream which make him scream too and at one point even Andie scream, when did she come to the kitchen I'll never know.

"Ok everybody stop screaming!" Andie scream louder which in retrospective was really ironic. "Cam, Moose came here to walk with us to school now I'm going to change really quick wait for me." She walk into her room while Moose look at the floor like it was a painting from Monet and I was racking my brain trying to think about something to say.

"So, I haven't seen you around, well I've seen you around not that I was looking for you, I mean yes I look for you but not in a I'm taking pictures from afar kind of way you see well I mean..I have a girlfriend". I looked at him and just laugh he is such a goofball he laugh too, well I think I was wrong he is going to be a good friend. Andie join us in the living room while her ipod play "break your heart" from taio cruz & ludacris..that wasn't a good song for me at that time.


	4. Chapter 4

I was thinking about the song on Andie's ipod all day and to be honest if you ever told me that I was going to be analyzing this song I would have run the other way because honesty only lunatics would think that. I felt a presence next to me and turned to see Jim looking funny at me with a crooked eyebrow "You really like that song, don't you?"

Honesty is always the best policy but I'm not sure how that applies in this case "Should I return later? I think you are having the most interesting dialogue with yourself and I would hate to interrupt you" I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and I knew I was blushing also Justin was smirking which was a dead giveaway too. We talk for a while he was looking for Stella it seems that they knew each other from the first day of class while we were talking Moose appear out of nowhere and scare us. Justin went away to find Stella and Moose stay with me.

"So Cam, what do you think of the school?" he said while taking me to his locker "Is fine I actually like it here, listen I need to go to class so see you later." the second I started to turned arway he grab my arm, it wasn't rough but he used enough force for me not to ve able to move away from him I look at him a little confuse. "Look I don't know what I did but I'm sorry" he almost plea to me.

Denial, that word came instantly to my mind. I look at him I could see in his eyes that he was confuse, maybe sad or even hurt so probably the best option was to actually mean that I was going to change my attitude towards him. Chase came running our way and without saying hi he started to tell us about a new challenge thrown by another crew Moose look at me while Chase keep talking. I smiled at Moose and make a face at Chase who just ignore me and keep talking.

The next day Moose appear once again in my kitchen this time I shout a little because come on except for Ty I'm not used to see guys in my kitchen at 7 am and honestly Ty doesn't count as a guy. From that day on this scene kept happening and by day five I stopped would walk to school talking about so many weird things I swear at one point he asked if I remember anything about my birth. "Honestly Moose why are you asking me so many things?" I said after the latest weird question and he just shrug and said "I want to know everything about you Cam"as it was the most obvious answer ever.

That blew me away it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told me, I blush a little but he didn't notice, he was to busy telling me about his memory of his birth which was quite disturbing. At rehearsal he would always be by my side telling stories about him are asking about me, mostly the first and obviously we would get yell at by Andie or Chase about paying attention. The rest of the crew just laugh it off specially Smiles, he and Hair would tease Moose about me of course they never did it in front of me but Moose thought it was hilarious and always told me about it. However everyday after school including the day of rehearsal he would run like a maniac to go find Sophie to walk her home or take her someplace she wanted to go.

I thought I was doing a great job acting like I didn't care about his relationship with Sophie sure I would failed sometimes maybe staring at him too long sometimes or making a face when Sophie would appear out of nowhere. One friday I enter the kitchen to found no Moose I thought he was hiding at was ready for him to jump, he had done it a couple of times before it wasn't funny I already broke two bowls because of him. So I sneak around the kitchen and didn't find him, Andie came in like nothing was wrong and asked me if I was ready to go, I wanted to scream to her about Moose, what if something had happened to him?

All the way to MSA I kept watching over my shoulder to see if maybe he would appear running telling us a crazy story about why he was late but it never happened. Andie said her goodbyes and went to her classes while I started to walk to mine still I took the extra long way threw Moose locker just to check up on him, sure his locker was nowhere near my classes but I wanted to see him but no luck. By the end of the day I was out of my mind worrying sick about him I even went to look for him near Sophie's locker but she wasn't there either not that I care because honestly I didn't.

On my way home I was walking without paying attention when I heard a familiar voice next to me, "He skipped school to go to New York with Sophie" my heart skip a beat at this information and I turned to find Hair walking next to me. "Don't even try to denied that you were wondering where he was Cam, it was pretty obvious". I was going to denied and there was nothing that could stop me except the look in Hair's eyes, he seemed capable of reading me like a book. "Look Cam, I know you like Moose" once again denial was the best option until he continue "I get it, you are going to say that I'm crazy. Please just listen before you go with that" He seemed to be collecting his thoughts for a while before talking again.

By now we where near a park that was half way between my house and MSA he guide me to a sit and started his speech "Cam I know I don't know you that much or even at all but trust me there are somethings that are clear to me. I have seen you with Moose and I can see that the way you care for him is different from the way he does for you." I felt relieve, sad, confuse and impress at the same time. "I notice that every time you two are together you are always focus on him and don't get me wrong he also focus on you a lot but he is with Sophie and he is not the kind of guy that would consider anyone on a love level while he is in a relationship."

Well that made me feel like, insert the worst feeling you ever felt here and I felt worst than that. I was too deep into this to denied and I really didn't want to admit it but I needed to talk to some and Hair, what is it with the MSA guys and using their real name, seemed like the best option. So here I go I'm going to confess my feelings for Moose to a guy I barely know, and once again it is weird because I really don't know Moose a lot. Sure I know a lot of little facts about him but I only know what he told me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cam is ok, you don't need to tell me anything" I was a little shock for that comment and must have shown it "I'm not saying that I don't want to hear you but you've quite for 20 minutes. Are you ok? I probably shouldn't have said anything." He started to play with his hair, it is really pretty I wonder if that is the reason why they call him hair. Honesty is not fair it seems so soft and has this natural volume that I've always wanted, I wonder what products he uses. Suddenly I notice he was looking at me smiling and he signal my hand with his eyes, oh my god when did I grab his hair. I let go of it like it was on fire and he start laughing which make my laugh and all the tense air went away.

I never really notice Hair's smile, it's like something shine in him and it just so sincere and ...ok what is it with me and MSA guys? I heard Hair coughing a little and I notice that was once again I was touching his hair I let go of it again while he laughs. "It's ok Cam. I know the guys made fun of my hair but honestly we both know is amazing right?" he wink at me and it took me a minute to understand that he was making a joke, luckily I got it. "What can I say? It is amazing please tell me what products you use" I said while smiling and touching his hair again but this time on purpose, we both end up laughing really loud.

We walk to my house just making small talk and I realize that maybe I was putting to much weight into what Moose meant to me. If the rest of the crew was like Hair I was really missing a serious opportunity to meet amazing people. "Oh before I forget some of us were talking about going out later, wanna join?" I was more than glad to accept the invitation I went inside took a little nap, wrote to Ty and call Justin and Stella to invite them to join the crew for a little outing.

That night was really fun we all meet outside MSA, Chase came home to walk Andie and me there and in the way he was talking about all this new ideas he had for the choreography and they all sound pretty amazing. Smiles, Hair and Cable were goofing around doing steps and challenging each other, we stop at a park to have a mini battle before someone suggest we should go to a karaoke.

Andie refuse to sing at first but later Chase and her sang a duet of Rhiana and Drake the best part was the little choreography because if one thing was clear that night was that the MSA crew was never going to get into singing. Actually Cable had a nice voice but he was the exception. At one point Justin took the stage and sang "Break you heart" he dedicated it to me it took a minute to get it and everybody ask me if it was my favorite song I just dismiss it. Hair was one of the last ones to sing and everyone join in at some point of the song, he choose "We weren't born to follow" the song finish and all the crew was standing cheering him on.

The owner had to actually turn off the lights for us to leave because we were having such a good time that everybody ignore any subtle attempts to make us leave. It was almost 4am when we start walking out of the karaoke and nobody wanted to go home, that is one thing I really like about the crew once you are in is like you are with your family all the time in a good way. "Guys how about we eat something, I'm dying here" Andie shout at the rest of us while hugging Chase. The rest of us agree and walk to a little old fashion dinner near the place after that we just walk and made lots of noise. Luigi, the owner and now honorary member of the MSA crew, was a blast he put some music on and join, or try to at least, the crew into a rendition of Thriller.

Marta, Luigi's wife, came later it seems the dinner was business they inheritance from her parents and they take turns running it while his son in law was on vacation with their daughter and granddaughter. They were really amazing people we also learned that some of their staff call in sick so they were running things alone. Everybody start leaving the place after a couple of hours only Hair, Smiles and me stayed even Andie and Chase left but it was more of a request in our part because they were making out and we were grouse out.

Smile said his goodbyes a couple of minutes before Hair and I decided to leave, it was quite impressive to see the amount of food those two were capable of eating specially Hair. We stand up and were walking to the door when we notice that the place was really full some people started to complained about their orders not being taken and the food being slow. It was an automatic decision, Hair look at me and smile then he walk to a table introduce himself as Francis for a second I was shock, his name is Francis?, I notice he turned for a second and wink at me. I walk to the table next to Hair's "Hello my name is Loretta, I'll be your server today"

Marta look at us funny at first but then she just smile. We work until we almost fall asleep, which was 9 pm really it was really late if you consider that we were awake almost two days straight. Hair walk me home, Andie already knew where we were so she wasn't surprise when Hair and I walk into the house and proceed to fall asleep on the couch. Hours later I woke up to find myself using Hair as a pillow I moved into my room and continue to sleep for almost all Sunday.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, actually the smell was the reason I woke up. I went into the kitchen to see Smile, Cable, Hair, Andie and Chase eating what look like most amazing pancakes and... wait was that jam we don't have jam. There were more things at the table like bacon. "Hey sleeping beauty" Smile said while shoving, because that was not eating, some eggs into his mouths. The rest of the guys barely raise there eyes to nod at me except for Chase that proceed to explain that Luigi and Marta had send all this things with Andie and him when they went to buy something for dinner.

Later that night I went to sleep and realized that almost all weekend was gone and I hadn't thought about Moose at all. Maybe all this feelings were nothing more than infatuation, he did basically stalk me since I met him. Really what was that look he gave me the first time we saw each other, yeah! that was it I had build something out of nothing if I really like the guy I would think about him more. My eyes started to close when my cell started to receive a lot of messages I was going to ignore it but something in me just wouldn't let me be. I took my cell in my hands and look at it there was eight texts from Moose.

Should I read them? I was so close to finish the weekend without thinking of him, the first message was a simple hi the rest of them were telling me about his weekend away with Sophie , he even writes a lot about himself. While reading the messages two more arrived, both of them asking if I was ok and why I wasn't answering. I put my cell down with a sigh, I do like him once again my phone beep it was a message with a photo it was Moose and Sophie smiling...sometimes I really don't like him.


	6. Chapter 6

What is wrong with liking you friend? If Moose was in my head he would correct me saying he was my best friend. It's been two weeks from his trip to New York and although it sounds like an amazing city I'm sick of hearing about it, specially seeing pictures of Sophie posing in all those places. On the other hand I'm going out more with the crew sometimes if I'm luck Moose and Sophie, they are a package deal, decide to go elsewhere.

Today is one of those lucky opportunities when they are not joining the crew so we are going karaoke again, we try to go once with them but Sophie had some very nasty comments about the rest of us when we sing. I swear Cable was right when he called her out asking her who made her Simon Cowell, of course Moose and Sophie were offended and that made the rest of the week extremely awkward maybe that is the real reason why they are not coming with us this time.

I close my locker to find Moose standing there with a goofy smile, "Ah!, Stop doing that. Your going to give me a heart attack." He smile and even laugh a little, ugh I hate the fact that I love his smile. It's so...kissable? I really need to detox right now. "Cam?, hey you space out again. You really do that a lot don't you?" I wanted to punch him, I don't tend to space out ok?. "Cam? hahaha really? you space out again?" I just went with the mature response and stuck my tongue out.

We walk down the corridor while he began to tell me some stories about how he fall asleep in his engineering class and dreamed about his dancing class. It wasn't the most interesting story but the way he act it out was extremely funny I was so into the story that I didn't notice Hair and Smiles coming our way until I bump with them. "Wow there Cam" said Hair while grabbing me so I wouldn't fall. Once I was ok he put one arm around my shoulder and we all continue to walk, I won't lie this was a really weird move and I was about to comment on it when Smiles started to tell us a story.

Once we got to the place of the rehearsal Hair whisper to me to stay out with him for a little while, so we stop there while Moose and Smiles went in. A second later Moose came out "Hey are you guys not coming? Hair who in this two seconds had somehow put me in the other side of him so that it seemed like we were mm too close. "We will be right there Moose" Hair sound kind of annoyed. Moose stay there for a second before turning away and going to the rehearsal. "Ok what is going on?" I asked kind of annoyed. He took a step back and put a really innocent face on "Nothing, why?"

I actually doubt why I asked for a little, very little, time then I saw him smirk. "Ok just tell me now." He put a semi serious expression and then told me that he and Smiles wanted to see something about my reactions to affection. I was kind of insult to be honest, I react just fine to affection thank you. We walk inside the place and Hair went to talk to Smiles, those two are acting weird. "So what were you doing with Hair?" Moose's voice came from behind and scare me I turned and he had this weird look in his eyes. At that point Chase came into the room and the rehearsal started.

The last twenty minutes were spend in different battles, Chase thought the best way to get better moves was to battle each other, as he saw it our strength show when we try to prove that we are better to others. The last battle was between Cable and Chase and we were cheering them on when Sophie enter the room, he went straight to Moose gave him a peck hello they started to comment some things between them. Cable was trying hard to comeback from some awesome move Chase just had show when Sophie pull Moose's arm and they started walking out.

I thought I was the only one that noticed that but after a few seconds Cable lost his concentration and the battle ended. Everyone congratulate each other and started clearing up the room promising to get back together again a couple of hours later in the karaoke bar. I put my things in my backup and was ready to leave when I saw Chase, Andie and Cable talking outside. "Hey guys, what's going on?" they all look at me like they forgot I was there. "Well I'm pissed at Moose for leaving before we finish the last battle, but the guys here are telling me to let it go". So I wasn't the only one that notice him leaving, point for me then, I thought it was my obsession I mean the fact that I like to know where he is?, it doesn't sound better. Chase dismiss the subject and told us that he will meet us at the karaoke later.

We walk for a while but I notice something was bothering Andie and before I could ask her anything she just started talking "I hate that he just dismiss what I said like that, you know? " I was going to say something, I'm not sure what but I was going to say something. "It's not ok for Moose to leave rehearsal like that, the crew is really important." She continue to ramble like that until we got home. I went to my room and change listen to some music and think about what a bizarre day was today. I went to look for Andie to go to the karaoke and found her on the couch ready. " Are you ready to go?" She nod and we walk off, at first we were going the right way but she started to go a different way I told her just that but she ignore me.

Twenty minutes later we were at a club, "Andie what are we doing here? You know they won't let me go in" For the first time since we left the house she was actually paying attention to me "Oh" Andie said with a now knowing look on her face. Really? that all she was going to say?, how about a "Sorry Cam" or a " I lost my mind." Honestly the last one was closer to my heart. She took a step forward "Come on let's try it at least" is she insane? She started to talk to the doorman for a while and came back with a defeat look. " Ok so he says I can go in but you look too young" I'm not sure if I should be offended about it but I'm gonna let it pass because this has to mean that we are leaving.

Andie look like she was actually thinking about what to do until the phone rang and Chase's face appear on the screen. She proceed to decline the call and turned to me, and if you ever seen a movie you know what happened next. She went in and I was about to walk home when I heard some familiar and very annoying giggles I looked up to see Moose and Sophie walking into the club.

So here I am alone walking back home I thought about going to the karaoke but it was going to be weird trying to explained where was Andie specially because I didn't understand what just happened. I send a text to Hair and Smile who were constantly sending me texts telling what happened but asking them not to tell anyone else. I arrived home and found Hair and Smiles sitting in the stairs out of the building waiting at me. Well at least someone cares that's a good I guess.


End file.
